Open Your Heart
by honesthannah
Summary: Shy Ally Dawson bumps into school hunk and football team captain Austin Moon. And there's no hiding the sparks. But Ally refuses to fall in love due to of a past experience, especially when the guy she's falling for is obnoxious Austin Moon. Can Austin show Ally what it really means to love and mend her broken heart? And can Ally realize she too can love and open her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**My First Story, So Sorry If It Sucks**

Open Your Heart

Chapter One: Rough Beginnings

The alarm clock woke Ally Dawson up from her sleep. She got up out of bed and sighed. Today was another school day. Another, typical, long, school day. But don't get me wrong, Ally LOVED school. She was a straight-A student and all of her teachers loved her. She had a good life. She worked at her father's music store, Sonic Boom, in The Mall of Miami. Her parents were divorced, but Ally saw her mom often. And she had her loud, sarcastic, rambunctious best friend, Trish, by her side. Yea, Ally's life was pretty good. But behind all the smiles and laughter, Ally was hiding a deep pain that no one, not even Trish knew about. But as she tried to live through the pain and enjoy her life, she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Lost in her thoughts, Ally did not realize that she was running late for school. She snapped out of her day dream and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Hey Alls," Trish greeted Ally by her locker.

"Hey Trish," Ally hugged her best friend and continued to take out her textbooks.

"So are you free tonight?" Trish asked hopefully.

"You know I have work today. I can't," Ally replied.

"All you ever do is go to work and school and home! We never hang out!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally was about to respond, when she was interrupted by the approaching football team. Trent, the line backer, came up to her and Trish.

"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout, since you know, you never do anything anyway." He smirked. His football buddies laughed, hi-fived him, and they walked away.

"Ignore them, Alls. They're just jerks," Trish comforted her.

"I'm fine. It's whatever." Ally closed her locker, books in hand, started walking, and bumped into someone, her books falling on the floor.

Ally bent down to pick them up and the person knelt down and helped her. They handed her a book.

"Thank you and sorry," Ally looked up to see her face to face with Austin Moon. Football captain and the guy every girl was in love with. Except her, of course. She didn't know why girls swooned over his golden blonde locks, his dreamy chocolate brown eyes, and his perfect smile.

Ally stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged him off and walked away quickly. Trish followed her.

"Ohmagawd , ohmagawd Ally! You just bumped into Austin Moon! And he helped you and-and he touched your arm!" Trish gushed.

"I don't get why every girl is obsessed with him. It's no big deal." She replied.

"A lot of girls would die to have been you back there!" Trish squealed.

"Well I'm not most girls. I gotta go. I'll see you during lunch." And Ally walked away. All the while she was thinking. _Seriously why is everyone so obsessed with him? He's just one guy._

But there was no hiding the tingle that had rushed through Ally's arm when he had grabbed her.

* * *

Austin did not know what to think of what just happened. Most girls would have fainted if they had bumped into him. _So why didn't Ally?_ She just gave him an abrupt apology and walked away. And when he asked her is she was okay, she brushed him off. No girl had ever done that to him before. And what about the sensation that passed through his body when he touched her…..

"Mr. Moon. Mr. Moon!" the math teacher called.

Austin snapped out of his thoughts. "What?!" he said.

"Care to answer the question Mr. Moon?" asked Mr. Mazza.

"No." Austin replied. His football buddies laughed and hi-fived him.

"Then I will see you in detention," the teacher said given Austin the slip. Austin acted like he didn't care, but he knew if his parents found out that all his "late practices" were really after school detentions, they would kill him.

The bell rang and the class started leaving.

"I will see you after school, Mr. Moon," Mr. Mazza said as Austin passed his desk.

**If I get good reviews I will continue with Chapter 2, so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unexpected Occurences

The cafeteria filled with the talking, shouting, and laughing of other students. Everyone was hanging around with their friends and yelling across tables. Ally cringed as she entered. Oh how she loved lunch. NOT. Ally HATED lunch. It was the perfect opportunity for the football team to humiliate her. And they took advantage of it. They had been bullying her since she first moved to Miami from New York, a year and a half ago. It varied from tripping her so she fell into the garbage in front of everyone, throwing notes at her during class, teasing her whenever they could, or taking her textbooks so she couldn't find them. But Ally had gotten used to all of the pranks; it was all she could do. She grabbed her lunch and started to walking to Trish's table. Unfortunately, she had to pass the football team's table. Matt, the quarter back, threw his sandwich at her feet. Ally slipped on it and started falling backwards.

"Woah!" Ally screamed as she felt herself fall. But instead of hitting the linoleum floor, she landed in someone's arms.

"We keep meeting like this," Austin smirked.

Ally quickly pushed herself out of his arms and started brushing off her clothes. _Great,_ she thought, _not only did my lunch get ruined but I bumped into Austin. Again._

"Here, let me buy you a new lunch," he offered.

"No. It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." Actually Ally was starving, she hadn't eaten breakfast, but she didn't want anything to do with Austin Moon. She started to leave.

Austin grabbed her arm. "Please. I insist." He looked at her with those brown, puppy dog eyes. Ally sighed and gave in.

* * *

After buying her a new lunch, Austin escorted Ally to her table. "Here you go. Sorry about before. Those guys can be real jerks. I hope you'll be okay." He smiled and walked off.

Trish gasped. "What was that all about?!"

"Matt tripped me and Austin caught me before I fell. So he offered to buy me lunch." Ally shrugged and started eating.

"Ally, ohmagawd! You know what this means right? He likes you! Austin Moon is crushing on you!" Trish gushed.

"No. T-that's impossible. Why would he like me? I-I gotta go to class," Ally stuttered and left abruptly, not finishing her lunch. Trish sighed and continued eating. She didn't know why, but Ally always got so defensive whenever love was mentioned.

As she was walking, Ally couldn't help but think. _Austin? Like me? That's ridiculous! No one will ever like me. I-I can't fall in love. Not again. Besides, what would he ever see in me?_

* * *

Austin smiled to himself as he walked away from Ally's table. There was something really different about Ally Dawson. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Hey Austin!" Dez waved him over to the jocks' table. Dez was no jock, but he was Austin's best friend, so he still hung out with them.

"What was that all about?" Dallas asked Austin as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Austin replied.

"He means why were you helping _Ally Dawson_?" Trent questioned.

"I felt bad for her. You guys did ruin her lunch," Austin explained.

"But that's what we always do," Matt said.

"People like us don't hang with people like _her_," Trent sneered.

"I'm just saying maybe we should be a little nicer to her. That's all." Austin muttered and began to eat his lunch.

"Whatever." Dallas said and they continued their lunch in silence.

* * *

Ally walked into Mr. Mazza's room.

"Hey Mr. Mazza," she said as she got into her seat.

"Oh, Ally! I was hoping you would come by before class," the teacher spoke.

"What's wrong?" Ally questioned, worriedly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring one of my failing students. You are the best in my class." The teacher said, hopefully.

_Tutoring?, _Ally thought. _At least I wouldn't have to go to work right after school.._

"Alright. I'll do it Mr. Mazza." She agreed.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" the teacher exclaimed. The bell rang and students began filing into class. "You'll meet Austin here after school starting tomorrow." He smiled and went to the board.

_Austin? I'm supposed to be tutoring Austin Moon?! _Ally thought worriedly as she got into her seat. _I-I can't. But I can't let down Mr. Mazza. Fine I'll do it. I mean, its not like anything would happen between us. Right?_

* * *

Austin walked into Mr. Mazza's room, still a little upset at what his friends said at lunch. _Ally was just a normal kid, _he thought. _They shouldn't be bullying her. She seems pretty nice._

"Wassup Mr. Mazza!" as he sat down, Austin put his feet on the desk. "What do you want me to do today? Clean the erasers? I did that last week. Wash the board? I did that yesterday. Just chill here? I'm good with that.

"Mr. Moon," Mr. Mazza motioned at Austin's feet, annoyed. Austin rolled his eyes and put them down. "I know you're a good kid, Austin. You don't have to impress your friends. I know you're a good student. I see your homework, when you do actually hand it in."

Austin looked down sheepishly.

"But you don't have to fail to be 'cool'."

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Austin. If you don't start behaving and passing your classes, you're gonna be suspended."

Austin sits up, "What?!" his voice squeaks.

"That's why I have arranged a tutor for you. Starting tomorrow, you will go to tutoring for 21/2 hours every day, until your grades improve."

"But what about football?! I'm the captain!" Austin stood up out of his seat.

"I talked with Coach Johnson and he has agreed to bench you until further notice." Mr. Mazza replied.

"That's not fair!"Austin slumped in his chair.

Mr. Mazza became emerged in his paperwork, leaving Austin in silence for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Ally was in Sonic Boom, after school working, as she always had been since the day they first moved. Ally was alone in the store. It was her favorite time of the day. All the customers had been served and the store was empty. She took out her songbook and started writing something down.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Ally looked up to see no other than Austin Moon standing in the store's front doorway.

"What do you want?" she snarled, annoyed to having to see him after school.

"Oh! I've been shot down!" He grabbed his chest and pretended to die on the floor.

Ally couldn't help herself but let out a chuckle. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes! I've gotten a laugh out of Ally Dawson! Ladies and gentleman! I, Austin Moon, have gotten a laugh out of Ally Dawson!" he called, standing up, to the empty store.

Ally rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. "What do you want?" She asked again, but this time more nicely.

"You should know. Since you're gonna be my tutor starting tomorrow." He walked up to her, leaned on the counter, and smiled that perfect smile. "We're gonna be spending a lot of time together. A lot of girls would love to be you right now."

"Well I'm not most girls." Ally said annoyed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go count the inventory," she pushed past him and started walking to the storage room.

"Wait!" He grabbed her and turned her around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He stared into her eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty, you know that?" He said.

Ally looked down, flustered at the compliment.

"And your hair is really nice, too." Austin said, gently running his fingers through her brunette ringlets.

Ally stepped back quickly, still looking down, and confused as to what to say."I-I gotta go," she stuttered and ran into the storage room.

Austin sighed and left the store. _Yup, there is definitely something different with Ally Dawson. _And he was going to find out exactly what it was.

**So I got a lot of great reviews, so thank you so much guys! If you like Chapter Two, I'll continue with Chapter Three. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a few people reviewed and wanted another chapter, and some people faved and followed the story (thanks a bunch) so here's Chapter Three :) thanks for all the faves and follows guys :)**

Chapter Three: Their Secret Connection

Ally lay down on her bed. Her mind was lost in thought over what had happened between her and Austin earlier in Sonic Boom. She snapped out of it when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey girl!" Trish squealed. "Anything new?"

"Actually," Ally sat up. "Mr. Mazza asked me to tutor Austin starting tomorrow."

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Trish shrieked, causing Ally to hold the phone away from her ear. "Ohmagawd girl! I'm coming over right now to help you pick out an outfit!"

"Trish!' Ally exclaimed. "It's not like it's a date. We're only studying. And I'm not going to wear anything 'special'. Besides, that's not all." Ally said the last part quietly.

"There's more?!" Trish screamed. "Spilll the deets girl! Spill. The. Deets."

"He,uh, stopped by the store today. And he….said…my eyes were…pretty. And..he..touched..my hair..and said it was….nice."

Trish was silent on the other line.

"Trish? Are you there?" Ally asked nervously.

"I just died. You killed me Ally! I can't believe this! He totally likes you. You HAVE to wear that red dress I bought you for your birthday last year!"Trish said excitedly.

"No. Not at all. Listen to me Trish. Nothing is going on between me and Austin. And nothing ever will. Ever." Ally said seriously.

"Why do you get so defensive when it comes to love Ally! Why can't you believe that you can find love?"

"Because I can't. I just can't. I gotta go," Ally hung up and shuddered. No one could ever know what had happened between her and Joe before she moved from New York. No one.

* * *

Austin was pacing around his room, talking on the phone. "Dez. I don't know what to do!"

"Get her a bouquet of roses or chocolate!" the redhead responded.

"Seriously Dez! It's like everytime I try talking to her, she just brushes me off." Austin said.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." Dez said.

"That's impossible. I'm Austin Moon. Every girl in school is in love with me." Austin replied.

"Well maybe not her. You should do some sort of romantic gesture, to show her that you're really interested in her." Dez said.

"I'll think about it. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone. He saw his guitar in the corner of his room and began to strum a little tune.

* * *

Ally walked into school the next morning, Trish by her side. The both of them had forgotten about their little blow-out yesterday night. Trent and the rest of the football team were waiting at her locker.

"Hey Ally. How's it going?" Trent said, leaning against her locker as she approached.

"Go away Trent. I'm not in the mood." She pushed him aside and opened her locker.

"Well are you in the mood for a game of catch?" He grabbed her books and the team started throwing them to each other.

"Give them back Trent." Ally demanded and tried to reach for her books, but it was no use. The football team was too tall.

"You want your books? Go fetch them!" Dallas threw the books into the hallway. Ally went to go get them and was tripped by Elliot. She landed on the floor and the football team walked away laughing and hi-fiving each other.

"Are you okay, Alls?" Trish knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine." Ally gathered her belongings and stood up. "I'll see you later." She walked away. For two years. Almost two years she had been at Marino High. And they still bullied only her. Ally sighed and walked on.

* * *

Ally decided to skip lunch that day. Instead, she went to her favorite room in the entire school. Well besides the library. The music room. It had the most beautiful grand piano that Ally had ever seen and she loved playing it. Ms. Morisi, the music teacher, left the room open just for her. Ally walked in and let out a sigh of relief. She felt safe in the music room. She loved playing piano. When she played, it was as if all her pain and suffering was gone. Just for that moment. Ally felt free and happy.

She got out her song book and opened up to one of her songs. She began to play and sing:

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

Ally finished the song.** (1)**

"Wonderful." Ms. Morisi clapped from the doorway. "That song was beautiful Ally."

"Thanks Ms. Morisi," Ally blushed. She gathered her things. "I better head to class. I don't want to be late." She left.

Ally had written the song a few months ago. It was about not letting the past stop you from being yourself and 'flying'. It was ironic that Ally herself, wasn't listening to her own song. But still, when she sang it, she felt that everything would be okay. Just for that moment. It made her feel free.

* * *

Austin decided not to go to lunch that day. He couldn't face his teammates since they didn't see him at practice the other day. He decided to go to the locker room. It was empty during lunch and he loved being there alone. He hid an old guitar in one of the unused lockers in the back. Austin took it out and began to play a few chords. Austin was failing all of his classes except P.E. and Music. He loved to play the guitar. He felt free. Austin didn't write a lot of songs. He was bad at that. But still he loved playing chords to get a melody. Music let him show the side of him that no one had ever seen. He wasn't Austin Moon, football team captain. He was Austin Moon, musician. Austin stopped playing, put away the guitar, and left. He couldn't risk any one finding out his secret. Only Dez knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. But playing music. It made him feel so free.

**(1) I do not own Fly by Hilary Duff.**

**I know it's not the best, but if you guys want a Chapter Four. Then I will write one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: The last part gets a little violent, so be cautious. :) But it's also a little sweet.**

Chapter Four: The Feelings Deepen

Ally was walking quickly from the music room. She had gotten so carried away, that she had missed the bell. So now she was zooming past people, keeping her head down and books close to her. She could not be late. She was Ally Dawson.

* * *

Austin was walking casually to class. He had missed the bell, but he didn't care. He was fine with being late to class. He always was anyway. He just hoped no one had heard him playing. No one could know about that. Except Dez. Austin turned a corner.

* * *

Ally turned a corner and smacked right into Austin. She fell back, hitting her head. He knelt down beside her.

"Ally! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I should've been more careful." He offered her his hand.

"I'm fine." She pushed his hand away and got up by herself. She grabbed her stuff and walked away, avoiding any further conversation. _Why do I keep bumping into him? You have to get a grip Dawson. Ignore the tingle you felt when he touched you. It's probably just your head. You hit it pretty hard. There can be nothing going on between me and Austin. Nothing. Ever._

* * *

Austin was totally confused. Again. He had bumped into Ally. Again. The third time in two days. And he had felt his heart skip a beat when they touched. Again. He had to find out what was so mysterious about Ally Dawson. And why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Lost in his thoughts, he walked on to class.

* * *

The bell to end school rang. Ally was in History. She slowly got up from her seat. It was time. Her first tutoring session with Austin Moon. She didn't know why she was so nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous. It's just Austin Moon. Austin Moon. With his perfect golden blonde hair, those chocolate brown eyes, that smile, that body. _She shook herself to snap out of it. _You're his tutor Ally. Just a tutor. Nothing else._

Or could they be?

* * *

Austin sighed as the last bell rang. _Well, here goes._ He got up and and grabbed his books. His first tutoring session with Ally Dawson. _Now's your chance Moon, _he thought as he walked to the room. _To get closer to Ally. Show how you feel._ He took a deep breath and opened the door to Mr. Mazza's room.

"Hey." He said. _Really? Hey? You can do better!_

"H-hi." She smiled nervously. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on." He put his feet on the desk, hands behind his head, showing his muscles. _Better._

_Breathe Dawson. Don't focus on his smile or those eyes or his arms. Focus on Geometry and Chemistry and Spanish and English and History. _"What do you want to start with?" Ally asked. _There you go, Ally. Good job._

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Austin said.

Ally flipped through the textbooks. "Let's start with History.

Austin opened his book. _Say something! _"Come here. I won't bite. I promise." He gave a goofy grin. _Nice one, Moon._

_What is he doing?_ Ally thought. _Move Ally! He's waiting for you!_ She reluctantly moved her chair closer to his.

* * *

An hour and a half passed by. Ally and Austin had reviewed an entire chapter from the history textbook, worked on an essay for English, and had studied vocabulary for Spanish. Now they were on to Geometry.

"So you get that triangle ABC is congruent to triangle XYZ by…" Ally asked.

"Angle, side, angle?" Austin asked more than answered.

"Yes!" Ally said excitedly. "See proofs aren't so bad! Why don't you try one for yourself?" **(1)**

"Uh..okay," Austin looked down at the problem. But all he wanted to look at was Ally. _She's so cute when she gets excited. Focus on the problem Moon. _He easily completed the proof. "There." He passed to the paper to Ally and leaned back.

Ally skimmed through his work. He got it right. _He did that one so fast! And I gave him a more difficult one. He seems to get it now. But then why does he fail his tests? Unless…he's trying to impress his friends. Typical…._ She realized he was waiting for her reply.

"Uh. That's good," she quickly mumbled. "Told you math was easy," she smiled nervously.

_She's so cute when she smiles, _he thought. _Make a move Moon! _"Why don't we move on to chemistry?" He leaned in closer to her. _There you go Austin!_

They sat there in silence staring into each others' eyes.

_Austin: Make a move man!_

_Ally: What's going on? Oh, no. This can't be happening._

Austin leaned in to kiss her.

"Uh..That's good enough for today." Ally moved back, gathered her books, and walked to the door. "See you, uh, tomorrow." And she left.

_Damn it Austin! _He slammed his fist down. _You missed your shot!_

* * *

Ally was walking home, fast and confused. _What just happened? He tried to kiss you, Ally. He tried to kiss you. This can't be happening. He can't fall for me. I-I can't fall for him. No. I can't. I won't. _She nodded her head in agreement with herself. And started walking more confidently. _You will not fall for him. You won't. _

But could Ally really ignore what she was feeling inside? And what about the small part of her that actually wished that Austin would kiss her? Could Ally run from her feelings?

* * *

Austin was lying down on his bed. Throwing a football. Up and down it went. Just like his heart around Ally. He had started to kiss her. But she pushed him away. Again. Ally kept pushing him away. _Why? _He asked himself. _She must be hiding something. Something deep. _And he made up his mind at that moment. _I will open up Ally Dawson's heart._

* * *

"You were talking to him!" Joe yelled.

"He was asking me for help!" Ally yelled back.

"You were staring at him as he left!." Joe shouted.

"No I wasn't. I was looking for you!" Ally shouted back.

"You don't love me. You love him." Joe screamed.

"No! Joe! Baby! I love you and only you!" Ally was on her knees.

"No you don't!" Joe slapped her hard across the face.

Ally fell to her side from the impact of the blow and grabbed her stinging cheek.

"Stupid bitch." He was about to hit her again, but someone stopped him.

"Don't hurt her!" Austin walked up to Joe.

"This is between me and her," Joe spat at Ally, who was cowering on the floor. He started to punch Austin. But Austin ducked and punched him right in the nose.

"What the hell!" Joe yelled. He felt his nose, saw blood on his hand, and ran away in shock.

"Are you okay?" Austin knelt down beside her. He caressed her head.

"I am now," Ally smiled. "Thank you."

"Your cheek. It's red." He said. He touched it, gently, and the stinging went away. Then he kissed her.

Ally woke up, in her bed, gasping and panting. She was crying.

Ally's father ran into her room. "Honey, are you all right?" He hugged her. "It was another Joe dream, wasn't it?

Ally nodded. He hugged her tighter. "It's okay. You're safe. Away from Joe. He's in jail. In New York."

Ally, sobbing, nodded. Lester held her in his arms for a few minutes, until she calmed down. He kissed her forehead and left.

Ally tried her hardest to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. All she kept thinking was about Austin and her dream. It couldn't be happening. She was not. NOT. Falling for Austin Moon.

Or was she?

Thank god it was a Friday. so she wouldn't have to face her feelings for two days.

**(1) I took geometry this year so I decided to add that part in. :P**

**What did you guys think? Should I write more? Review, fave, or follow. Anything is greatly appreciated.**

**~honesthannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support guys! As you requested here's Chapter Five :)**

Chapter Five: Confrontations

Ally did not know how she was going to be able to face Austin in school on Monday. And she couldn't ask Trish for help, she hadn't even told her what had happened between her and Austin at the tutoring session. Besides, Trish wouldn't understand why Ally didn't want Austin to like her and why she didn't want to like Austin. Or any guy. Ever. The truth was, Ally, like most victims of abuse, was afraid to get hurt again. Joe was just as nice to Ally when she first met him. He complimented her and called her sweet names. But then things turned bad. And Ally could never deal with that again. Never.

And Ally was afraid the same would happen between her and Austin, or any guy that she started to like. And that was why she was so secluded and uncomfortable about love. She decided not to think about her and Austin. She had to go help out her dad at Sonic Boom. Since it was a weekend, Ally worked all day. Except for her lunch break of course. But Ally didn't mind. She loved serving customers. And Sonic Boom had her practice room.

Whenever there were no customers, Ally locked herself in the room. There she was free to play piano and sing and write songs as she pleased. It was her music room, but instead of belonging to the school, it was hers. Hers. And she loved it because of that.

* * *

During her lunch break, Ally happily skipped up to the room. She took out her songbook and sat by the piano. She had actually been working on a new song that whole week.

You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind...  
The conversation goes nowhere  
Because you're never gonna take me there...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
But I believe them when they look in mine...  
I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...

And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you  
Woah, I could live without you  
Your smile, your eyes  
The way you make me feel inside  
I could live without you  
But I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
Oh

Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
(Can't get you out of my)  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you

(It's you, it's you)  
It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)  
It's you, it's you, it's you

"That was great!" a voice said from the doorway. **(1)**

Ally turned around to see Trish. "Trish! I told you not to sneak up on me when I'm playing!"

"That was a really great song," Trish said, completely ignoring what Ally just said. "It doesn't happen to be about a certain blonde that we both know?"

"It's not about Austin. It's not about anyone!" Ally replied defensively.

"Yes it is. Speaking of Austin, how was tutoring him yesterday?" Trish asked inquiringly.

"It-it was fine. Nothing special." Ally quickly said.

Trish sat down beside her at the bench. "Come on Ally. You can talk to me. I'm your best friend. Why are you so cold when it comes to love?" she asked.

"Because! I can't fall in love. I just can't, not again. Not again." Ally said the last part more to herself.

"Yes you can Ally! You are beautiful and amazing and talented! You are a great catch! Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you!" Trish exclaimed and stood up.

"You don't know what I've been through. What I have felt!" Ally yelled.

"I would if you would just tell me! You're always so defensive about why you moved to Miami and about your life back in New York! Why don't you trust me!" Trish yelled back.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would." Ally looked down.

"Fine." Trish said. "When you realize that I'm your bestfriend and you can trust me and that Austin fricking LIKES you! Then you know where to find me!" she stormed out of the room.

Ally looked sadly at Trish as she left and leaned her head in her arms against the piano and cried.

* * *

Ally hadn't talked to Trish all weekend, since their fight Saturday in the practice room. She was still distraught over what to do with Austin and now she had no one to help her. And now as she was walking into school, she became more upset. Because there was no one to support her from the jocks' tormenting that day. Ally walked up to the doors. _Here goes. _She sighed and walked in.

Ally let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the jocks weren't by her locker. But then she realized neither was Trish and she looked down sadly. _It's okay Ally. You can do this ._She opened her locker and began to take out her textbooks.

"Miss me?" Dallas popped out of nowhere.

"Go away Dallas," Ally said annoyed at him for being here and mad at herself for letting her guard down.

"Ouch. That hurt." He said sarcastically.

Ally rolled her eyes, closed her locker, and started to walk away. But Dallas grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly.

"I'm not done talking to you," he snarled in her ear, so no one else could hear.

"Well, I'm done talking to you," she replied coldly and shook out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He slammed her against the lockers. Ally's eyes were open in horror, from a distant memory of the same situation with Joe.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Austin emerged from the crowd.

"What did you say?" Dallas sneered.

Austin looked Dallas straight in the eye. "I said leave her alone."

The two stared angrily at each other, until Dallas finally loosened his grip on Ally and stalked away.

Ally started walking away, shooken up from what had just happened. Austin caught up to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He turned her around.

"Why did you have to get involved? I had everything under control." Ally said angrily.

"Really?" Austin replied. "Cuz from what I saw, you looked like you needed some help."

"Well I didn't. I don't need help. Especially from you," she jabbed him in the chest.

"I was just trying to help you." Austin said sincerely.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." She began to walk away.

"Ally!" He ran after her. "You don't have to be so defensive and closed up. I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"How do I know that for sure?" Ally turned to face him. "You don't know what I've been through. J-just leave me alone." She ran away.

"Ally! Ally!" He called after her, but it was no use.

* * *

**You think that's all for this Chapter? Nah, I'll give you some more. Your welcome :)**

Austin was upset over what had happened with Ally that morning. _I was trying to help her. So why does she keep pushing me away? _What had she told him? "You don't know what I've been through." And then he realized what she had meant. _Ally had been in some sort of a bad relationship before she came to Miami! That's why she was so scared when Dallas was talking to her! And that's why she keeps pushing me away….._

"Austin Moon! Do you care to share with the class what is so more important than my lesson and why you weren't paying attention?" The English teacher snapped.

Austin snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Archer."

"Oh. It-it's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," the teacher stuttered, in shock that Austin hadn't made some smart comment.

Austin's football buddies all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What was that?" Elliot whispered, angrily.

"Nothing!" Austin said. "It was nothing!" The bell rang.

"Exactly! You're changing Austin," Elliot said, getting up. "And we don't like it." He left with the other jocks, leaving Austin alone and confused.

* * *

"Hey guys." Austin said as he sat down at their table at lunch.

They all stared at him in silence.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"You're changing Austin." Matt said.

"Yea." Dallas agreed. "I mean what the hell was that this morning? It's not like I was going to hurt her or anything."

"She didn't know that!" Austin said. "You guys don't know what she's gone through."

"Well I'm sure you do," Trent replied. "You're the one who keeps talking to her! And why haven't you been going to football practice?

Austin sighed and looked down. "It's because she's tutoring me. Mr. Mazza said that if my grades didn't improve that I would be suspended and removed from the team."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to be so nice to her," Jack sneered.

"I just felt bad for her! We always bully her for no reason! and she never does anything about it!" Austin explained.

"Yeah well people like us don't hang out with people like _her_." Dallas said angrily.

"I was just trying to be nice!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well when you're done being 'nice' and know where you belong, you know where to find us." Elliot and the rest of the team left. Dez patted Austin's shoulder and left too, but not with the team, he joined his film buddies on the other side of the cafeteria. Austin sighed and put his head down in frustration, confusion, and loneliness.

**Thanks for all the support guys! If you want more, I'll make Chapter Six. Let's try for 10 reviews for the next chapter, huh?**

**~honesthannah :)**

**(1) I do not own My Dilemma By Selena Gomez. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg thank you guys so much for the reviews! I didn't get 10 reviews but four is okay I guess. This chapter doesn't have Auslly, but I promise you the next one definitely will ;)**

Chapter Six: A Mother's Advice

Ally went to the library during lunch that day. She had nowhere else to go. Ms. Morisi was unfortunately absent, so she couldn't go to the music room. She was all alone. She had no friends and no one to talk to. _Mom. _It hit her. She should go to her mother after school. _But what about Austin?,_ a voice inside her asked. _Well its not like he would want to talk to me after what happened this morning. _Ally decided not to go to tutoring that day_. _Talking to her mother was more important.

* * *

Austin's friends avoided him for the rest of the day. He was upset at that, of course, but at least he was able to focus in class instead of them, for once. Ally's tutoring had definitely helped. He had gotten and A on that morning's pop quiz in History. _Ally._ Her name echoed in his mind. He would talk to her during their tutoring session that day.

Austin walked to his locker to get his books at the end of the day. He found a note taped to it.

Can't make it to tutor you today. Something came up.

Sorry. I left you some work to do in Mr. Mazza's room.

~ Ally

He slammed his locker with his fist and leaned his head against it. He had to talk to her. He HAD to.

* * *

Ally's mother lived nearby Ally and her dad's house. Ally called her dad to tell him where she was going after school.

"Hey sweetie," Penny Dawson greeted her daughter and hugged her.

"Hi Mom," Ally replied and followed her mother inside.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Penny offered.

"No thanks Mom. I'm good. I just wanted to talk." They sat down in the living room.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked.

Ally sighed. "Trish and I had a fight."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. I came to ask you for help, Mom," Ally said. "Trish and I got into a fight over a boy."

"Oh, do you two like the same boy?" her mom inquired.

"No. Trish thinks that a boy likes me. B-but I don't want him to." Ally looked down.

"This is about Joe, isn't it?" Penny stroked Ally's hair.

"I'm just so scared mom. Austin seems like a nice guy and all, but so was Joe."

"Honey. You have to get over what happened with Joe. You did the right and smart thing by coming to us when things got violent between you. And you were brave enough to speak against him in court."

"I know," Ally sighed. "I just don't want to be hurt again."

Penny kissed her forehead. "I know you don't want to be. But we moved here to Miami to start a new life. A better life. For you. Away from New York. Away from Joe."

They sat in silence, Penny stroking Ally's hair and Ally leaning against her.

"Tell me about this boy." Penny finally said, to break the silence.

Ally sat up. "Well, his name is Austin and he is the football team captain. And I've been tutoring him after school. Well I skipped today to talk to you. And he keeps trying to talk to me. And on Friday, our first tutoring session, he tried to kiss me."

"I see," Penny said, thinking. "And you're pushing him away, right? And he keeps trying to get you to talk to him."

"Yea. And Trish doesn't understand why I keep pushing him away. That's why we got into the fight in the first place."

"Well honey, you should tell her the truth. She's your best friend and she wants you to trust her. And she wants to know that you trust her. She'll understand. I'm sure Trish will." Penny hugged her.

"W-what should I do about Austin?" Ally asked.

"You should get to know him. I know you're scared, but any relationship has risks. You have to give Austin a chance. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would hurt you."

"But so did Joe," Ally said.

"I know. Sweetheart. But you just have to take a chance. Just talk to him."

"You're right Mom. Thanks. I love you." Ally stood up and hugged her.

* * *

Ally decided to talk to Trish first. Ally met Trish up at the park. Trish was waiting for her when she got there.

"Are you ready to trust me?" She asked as Ally approached.

"Yes." Ally said. "I'm sorry about before. You just don't know my story." Ally sat down on the bench. Trish took a seat next to her.

Ally let out a deep breath. "It starts with a boy named Joe…."

* * *

Ally was finishing telling Trish everything about Joe. "That's why I'm afraid to fall for Austin. Or any guy."

Trish, who had sat silently the entire time, spoke finally. "Ohmagawd Ally! I am so sorry! I can't believe you went through that! Ohmagawd Ally! I am SO sorry!" Trish hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Trish. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just hurt talking about it."

"I understand. I'm so sorry!" Trish hugged her again. "W-What about Austin? What are we going to do?"

"My mom told me that I would just have to take a risk. Every relationship has risks. I'll just have to hope for the best." Ally told her.

"Maybe you should tell him. The truth?" Trish offered.

"No. I can't. He-he won't understand." Ally looked down.

"You have to trust him. I've seen you two around each other. He gets this sparkle in his eye whenever you two touch. Ally, he's really into you. He really, really likes you."

Ally sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

"You go girl!" Trish said, excitedly.

"Thanks Trish. For everything. Being my best friend. And supporting me." Ally smiled.

"Oh, girl! You're gonna make me cry! Come here!" they hugged.

**Like I said before there was no Auslly in this chapter. Sorry :)**** But I promise that there will definitely be an Auslly moment in Chapter Seven. Thanks again for all the support. Any suggestions or comments will be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for all the support guys. It really means a lot. I'm gonna be busy this weekend, but Chapter seven will be up by Monday :) 10 reviews for Chapter Seven? :)**

**~honesthannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven! Thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows! As you wanted, there is Auslly in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Perfect?

Austin was walking alone along the beach. Sometimes he went there to think. He loved squishing his feet in the sand and watching the water coming in to the shore. Austin loved watching the sun set. He sat down on a rock and was looking out at the water.

His mind was a blur. Thoughts about Ally and the football team were racing around in his head. Austin was conflicted. He wanted Ally to open up and trust him, but he also didn't want the football team to be mad at him. For the first time in his life, Austin really didn't know what to do.

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

Austin turned around to see Ally standing there. "H-how'd you know I'd be here?" He asked, surprised to see her.

"You're very predictable. Popular guy. Goes somewhere private to think. It's very cliché." She smirked.

He laughs. "I'm guessing you came here to talk?"

"How'd you get so smart?!" She said sarcastically.

"I learn from the best." He smiled. She sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry about before." Ally apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault that you don't know what I went through."

"I want you to trust me, Ally. I know you were hurt before, I don't know how, but I promise, I'm not like that. I care about you Ally. I really do." He looked straight in her eyes.

"I know. You're nothing like Joe and you never will be," Ally told him and smiled.

And at that moment, Austin leaned in to kiss her. And it was perfect. Ally, for the first time, felt all of her pain and sufferings disappear completely. Gone were the bruises and scars that had healed. Gone were the memories of Joe hitting her. Gone was all her fear and worry. All that mattered for that moment, was her and Austin.

Austin could not believe what he was doing. But as soon as their lips met, he forgot about everything. About the football team. About football. About his failing grades. For that moment, all he cared about was Ally.

* * *

"We kissed Trish. We kissed!" Ally shrieked to the phone.

"Ohmagawd Ally! That is so great! EEEEEEEE!" Trish squealed. "How was it?"

"It was…..perfect. H-he just leaned in and our lips touched. And it was amazing. I-I think I may finally be falling in love, Trish," Ally realized.

"Oh girl! I would totally hug you so tight right now!" Trish said, excitedly and started shrieking again on the other line.

Ally laughed. "I gotta go before you break the windows. See you tomorrow." She hung up.

Ally sighed and lay down on her bed. She kept thinking about the kiss. _It was amazing. Wonderful. Magical._

* * *

"I kissed her Dez. I really kissed her." Austin said to the phone.

"Wow man! That's great! How was it?" Dez asked.

"It was perfect. I just leaned in and the next thing I knew was we were kissing on the beach."

"Oh! That's romantic!" Dez exclaimed. "B-but you know the football team won't be happy about it."

"I know," Austin sighed. "But I don't care. They'll have to deal with it. I'll talk to them about it tomorrow."

"Good for you man. I hope things go well. I gotta go feed my cactus. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up. **(1)**

Austin rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed, arms behind his head. He sighed. _I kissed Ally. I really kissed Ally. _He smiled and picked up his guitar. He had been secretly writing a song. Ally had given him the inspiration to.

* * *

Ally woke up that morning, feeling better that she had in years. She felt free. And happy. She sighed, got up from her bed, and skipped to the bathroom. _Today was going to be a great day._

* * *

Austin woke up that morning feeling great. Today he would talk to the football team and he would see Ally. _Ally. _He smiled at the sound of her name. he got out of bed and looked at his guitar. _I'll have to play my song for her one day. _Austin sighed and went to his closet to get ready.

* * *

Ally was at her locker and no one was bothering her. And she loved the feeling. She sighed, content.

"Hey girl!" Trish greeted her and they hugged. "I see no football jerks around."

"Yea. I think it's because Austin confronted Dallas yesterday." She smiled at his name.

"Oh! Someone's falling hard!" Trish squealed and hugged her again. Ally blushed.

"Hey." Austin came up to her and Trish.

"Hey," Ally smiled. Austin kissed her and for once, she was at ease. She had nothing to worry about.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you later." Austin winked, kissed her on the cheek, and left.

"That was so cute! You guys are adorable!" Trish gushed.

Ally blushed. "Come on. Let's go to class," she said to change the topic.

* * *

Austin felt bad lying to Ally about going to class. But he had to talk to the football team. He found them by the bleachers. They always cut first period to hang out there.

"Hey." Austin said when he found them.

"Have you decided who you choose?" Elliot stood up.

Austin was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the others.

"Because we realized we were acting like total douchebags," Trent said.

"Yea. If you want to be with Ally, then you should be with her. Who are we to stand in your way?" Matt agreed.

"We're your friends and we want you to be happy. And we're sorry." Dallas added.

The rest of the team nodded their agreement and they all stood up.

"T-thanks guys," Austin smiled. They all man-hugged (or bro-hugged? I don't know which one it is LOL :P) and hi-fived each other.

* * *

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed. He was kissing her neck instead of studying. "You have to focus!"

"I'm sorry. But how do you expect me to focus when you're right next to me!" Austin said with puppy dog eyes.

"You know that's not going to work!" Ally said, trying to hold back laughter.

Austin gave a sad face and defeated, went back to studying.

Ally, feeling satisfied, turned back to her books, too.

Austin saw his chance. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Austin!" Ally laughed and pushed him away. "Come one. You have a History test tomorrow!"

"Fine," Austin sighed. "But you owe me a kiss when I get an A!" He went back to studying.

"Fine." Ally laughed, rolled her eyes, and picked up her own books.

* * *

"Hey mom," Ally said to the phone.

"Hey sweetie! How did it go with Trish and Austin?" her mom replied.

"Great. I told Trish the truth and I talked to Austin." Ally smiled. "We kissed."

"Oh honey! That's wonderful! I am so happy for you! How was it?" Penny responded.

"It was perfect Mom. Just perfect," Ally told her.

"Ohhh! I just love love!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Yea." Ally smiled and laughed. "I gotta go study. Night mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Ally hung up the phone. Yup. Her life was great. She had finally let go of the pain and had found the missing part of her, Austin. But Ally was worried that things were too perfect to be true.

But was Ally worrying for nothing? Or was she about to have her heart broken for the second time?

* * *

"I'll see you later." Austin told Elliot and went to his locker. He opened it and started putting his stuff inside.

"Miss me?" a familiar voice behind him asked.

Austin turned around to see Lauren, his ex-girlfriend. She had just come back from her trip to Bermuda. She had been gone for two weeks. And she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Her long, blonde hair was perfectly straightened, her skin glowed from its new tan, and she was wearing a tight red mini skirt and a really revealing white tank.

"Lauren! You're back!" Austin said, shocked to see her.

"Don't I get a welcome back and a hug?" Lauren squeezed him tight.

"Uh….welcome back. H-how was Bermuda?" Austin asked, nervously.

"Eh… it was okay. I missed you." She said, leaning in to him.

"Oh…. Yea. About that-" Austin started to speak. But he was interrupted by Lauren's lips on his.

* * *

Ally was on her way to see Austin. Mrs. Davids, the History teacher and asked her to stop by and had told her that Austin had gotten an A on his test that morning. She was going to share with him the exciting news. But as she approached his locker, her heart dropped at what she saw.

"Austin?" She asked, dropping the test paper.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the twist? I couldn't let the story end off so quickly! 10+ reviews for Chapter Eight?**

**(1) I don't know why I decided to add that. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. How'd you like the last chapter? I hope this Chapter clears up the confusion some of you guys have. I got up extra early to finish typing it, so I could have it up this morning. So, here's Chapter Eight! Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eight: The Fall Out

"Austin?" Ally asked, dropping the test paper.

Austin pushed Lauren off of him and came up to Ally.

"Ally! It's not what you think it is!" He said.

"I-I trusted you," Ally said to him, hurt and in shock.

"Ally," Austin grabbed her shoulders. "I care about you and only you. I didn't kiss her. She came up to me."

"I trusted you." She repeated, more to herself than to him. "How could I have been so stupid?" She said, shaking her head.

"Ally! You don't understand!" Austin begged.

"J-just leave me alone." She walked away.

"Ally!" He ran after her and turned her around. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said sincerely.

"I said leave me alone!" She ran away.

Austin picked up the paper and looked down at the test and then up at Ally as she ran away.

"You're dating someone else?!" Lauren shrieked and slapped him hard across the face and walked away. The slap stung, but not as much as the pain in Austin's heart.

* * *

Ally ran into the bathroom and broke down crying on the floor. She was sobbing, her head in her hands. _How could I have been so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have opened up again. I got tricked by kindness. Again. Will you ever learn Ally? God! I am so stupid._ Ally heard the bell ring, but she didn't move. For the first time ever, Ally Dawson was cutting class. And she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her. Except her broken heart.

* * *

She was still crying when Trish found her during lunch.

"Ally! Ohmagawd! What happened?!" Trish sat down beside her, and hugged her.

"A-Austin." Ally sobbed. "I saw him…...kissing Lauren Samuels." She broke down into tears again.

"Ohmagawd Ally! I am so sorry!" Trish said, shocked. "I can't believe that jerk! Why would he do that to you?" Trish hugged her again.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I was fooled by his sweetness. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. I was so stupid." Ally said, wiping away tears.

"No you weren't Ally. I was. For pushing you to like him. And he is. For making a big mistake and losing you. It's not your fault Ally. I really thought he liked you." Trish comforted her.

Ally stood up, wiping away her tears and sniffled. "Thanks Trish," she gave a sad smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Trish stood up after her.

"Yea. I will. I'm not going to let one guy get to me." She smiled, sadly.

"Why don't we have a girls day today after school? It'll make you feel better." Trish offered.

"That would be great." Ally replied. "Come on. It's lunch. Let's go." They left the bathroom.

* * *

Austin was totally confused over what had happened that morning with Ally. He couldn't focus in any of his classes. _Lauren kissed me, _he repeated for the 100th time. _We broke up before she even left on vacation! So why did I let her kiss me? Because now I lost Ally. The only girl I ever truly cared about. _He didn't mean to. He really, really cared about Ally. And he didn't want to lose her over a stupid mistake.

Austin looked down at his history test. At the red A. He couldn't have gotten it without Ally's help. _Ally. _Hearing her name echo in his mind gave him a pain deep in his heart. _I really messed things up, didn't I?_ The bell rang and Austin gathered up his books and sadly got up. He didn't go to lunch that day. He couldn't deal with seeing Lauren or Ally. He knew he had really hurt Ally, and her seeing him would only make it worse.

* * *

Ally wasn't really okay, but she acted like she was. She didn't want Trish or anyone, especially Austin, to see that he had really broken her heart. So if that meant wearing a fake smile and pretending she was fine, then that was what Ally was going to do.

"So," Ally said, eating her sandwich. "What did you think of what Mrs. Archer was wearing in English today?" Ally knew Trish loved to gossip, so that would keep Trish's mind off of her.

"Ohmagwad! Yes I did! What was that?!..." Trish started rambling off. _Success, _Ally thought and nodded her head to show Trish that she was listening. But all she could really think about was the picture of Austin kissing Lauren that was permanently embedded in her mind. She glanced around the cafeteria, but there was no sign of Austin. Part of her was sad that he wasn't there. But she knew that if she saw him, so would break down and not be able to stop.

* * *

Ally closed her locker at the end of the day. She was in a good mood, well as good as she could be considering what had happened that morning. Trish and her were going to go shopping that day and she hadn't seen Austin around at all. And Ally was excited. They hadn't had one in months. She started walking out of school.

"Ally!" Austin called after her.

Ally turned around. "What do you want Austin?"

"I wanted to apologize. Ally, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or break your trust. Lauren came up to me. I didn't kiss her. **She** kissed **me**."

Ally sighed. "I don't have time for this Austin." She said cooly and began to leave.

Austin ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Ally. I'm sorry. I really am." He said genuinely.

"I trusted you Austin. I really thought that I could finally forget my past and enjoy my life. But I was wrong."

"No! You're not! Ally, I'm nothing like Joe! I would never purposely hurt you!"

"You're right Austin. You're nothing like Joe. He hurt me physically, but you hurt me emotionally. And bruises and scars go away, but not the one's in your heart. Now excuse me, but I have to go." And with that she turned around and walked away, all the while trying her best not to break down crying right then and there.

Austin put out his hands. "Ally! I'm sorry!" He said, hoping that one more apology would bring her running back to him. But to his dismay, she kept walking. He kicked a nearby locker, slammed his fist into it, and leaned his head on it.

* * *

Ally had had a great time with Trish the day before. She had tried her best to forget about her encounter with Austin and enjoy herself. It was hard, but she made it through. After all, she had been through worse. She opened her locker happily.

"Ally," Austin came up to her.

"I-I'm not in the mood Austin," her voice faltered.

"Ally. I am so sorry. You have to listen to me! You have to believe me!" he begged.

"Austin. I-I can't deal with this right now." Ally closed her locker and started to walk away.

"Then deal with this." Austin grabbed her wrist, pulled her into him, and kissed her.

Ally pushed him away. "No. I-I can't do this." She paused, stuttering. "G-good bye Austin." She walked away, the whole time thinking about the kiss. During that kiss, she had forgotten why she was mad at him. But she couldn't forgive that easily. She had been hurt by Joe and now by him. And she wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

Austin sat down, depressed, at the football team's table.

"Hey buddy. Where were you yesterday?" Dez asked as Austin was sitting down. Austin just shrugged, not in the mood to talk about what happened yesterday.

"I heard Lauren came back yesterday." Dallas said.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Austin's face.

"Lauren's back all right." Austin said half-heartedly.

"What happened buddy?" Dez asked.

"Lauren came up to me yesterday asking for a welcome back hug. And then she kissed me." Austin knew he had to tell them what happened, even though he didn't want to. They would have made him tell them anyway.

"OHHHHH!" All the guys exclaimed and sat back.

"That's not the worst part." He looked down. "Ally saw us kissing."

"OHHHHHH!" the football team responded again.

"And then Lauren slapped me." He added. The football team said "OHHH" again and sat back again.

"And now Ally won't even talk to me," Austin said glumly, putting his head down.

"You have to tell her what really happened!" Elliot told him.

"She wouldn't listen to me when I tried yesterday after school AND this morning."

"You have to show her that she's the one you care about Austin," Matt offered.

"Yea! Do some huge romantic gesture! Like play her the song you wrote for her!" Dez added.

"De-ez!" Austin hissed. "You were supposed to keep quiet about that!"

"You wrote her a song?" Trent asked.

"Yea. On guitar. You guys can laugh if you want." He put his head down, in embarrassment.

"That's so sweet!" Dallas exclaimed. Elliot elbowed him. "I-I mean that's a great idea."

Austin looked up. "You mean you guys don't think that it's silly that I can play guitar?"

"Of course not! That's actually a good way to get girls! You mind teaching me how to play?" Trent said.

"See Austin! I told you they wouldn't mind that you play guitar!" Dez said, satisfied.

"Thanks guys," Austin gave a sad smile.

"All we need to do is come up with a plan." Jack said.

"I really hope we can. Because I really don't think I can stand losing her." Austin admitted.

**What do you guys think? I promise everything will turn out in the end, but I just wanted to spice things up last chapter. 15+ reviews for Chapter Nine pwease? :)**

**~honesthannah**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's Chapter Nine. I hope you guys like it! :)**

Chapter Nine: Realizations

Ally was sitting on her bed, crying. She was at home, so she no longer had to keep up her façade of happiness. So she was balling her eyes out.

She had talked to her mom earlier. Trish had called Penny and told her what had happened to Ally. Penny had rushed over to embrace Ally in a tight hug.

"Oh Honey! I am so sorry!" She said and the both of them sat on Ally's bed, not saying anything, just hugging.

And Ally's dad had joined in the hug. And the three of them just sat there, together. And Ally was really grateful to them for trying to make her feel better, but now she just wanted to be alone. So they each kissed her forehead, wished her a goodnight, and left the room.

Wiping away a tear, Ally noticed her songbook lying on the floor. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. Here, in this brown, leather-bound book was her heart. She had written so many songs. Happy ones, sad ones, love songs, and dance songs. This book was what had helped her deal with the pain Joe had caused her and all the stress during her trial against him. This book was her. It was the real Ally Dawson. The person she wanted to show Austin. She was about to throw the book across the room from anger at his name, but then it hit her. _Write a song. _She had written songs about Joe and she had written "My Dilemma" about Austin. And now she would write another one. And she had gotten the perfect idea.

* * *

Austin lay on his bed, thinking. He and his friends had spent the whole day thinking of a plan. He would serenade Ally. In front of everyone. During lunch. All he needed to do was make sure that Ally would be in the cafeteria. He had seen Ally sneak off sometimes or skip lunch to go somewhere, but he didn't know where. And he needed to make sure she stayed on Monday. _Trish, _it hit him. _Of course! _Ally's best friend would help him make sure Ally would go to lunch that day. _That's it, _he sat up. _I'll talk to Trish tomorrow!_

And then he saw his guitar and he picked it up and began to play the song he had written for Ally:

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart **(1)**

He smiled and put away his guitar when he finished. It was amazing and he really hoped Ally would love it.

* * *

Austin came up to Trish the next morning. She was at her locker.

"Trish!" He said.

"Ugh. What do you want?" She said annoyed, closing her locker.

"I need your help." Austin told her.

"Why would I help you? You broke my best friend's heart. Have a nice life." She started walking away. **(2)**

"You don't understand. You have to listen to me!" He ran after her.

Trish turned around. "What is there to understand? You kissed another girl. After opened up, for the **first** time since what happened between her and Joe. She thought you were different, but you hurt her too."

"No. It wasn't like that! Lauren's my **ex**-girlfriend! I broke up with her before she went to Bermuda. She surprised me at my locker. She said she missed me, but I was going to go tell her about me and Ally. But before I could say anything, she kissed me. Ally saw us right after she came on to me. I quickly pushed her off!" Austin explained.

"Why should I believe that?" Trish asked angrily.

"Because," Austin said. "I really care about Ally. I really, really do Trish." He looked her in her eyes as he said it.

"You really do, don't you?" Trish realized.

Austin nodded his head. "I have a plan how to make it up to her. But I need your help to make it work."

"What do you have in mind?" She said.

"I wrote her a song. On guitar. And want to play it to her during lunch on Monday. And I need you to make sure that Ally goes to lunch on Monday." He grabbed her shoulders. "Please. If you can't help me, I don't know who can. I-I don't know how I would feel if I lost Ally." He begged.

"Ally loves music! She plays the piano!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That's amazing! I can play the piano, too!" Austin said, shocked. "D-do you think you can help?"

"Of course!" Trish smiled. "I never saw Ally happier than she was with you. And I would do anything to make sure she's happy again." She smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Austin hugged her. The bell rang. "We'll sort out all the details later. Just make sure Ally doesn't find out."

"I won't!" Trish called as Austin ran off. "This is going to be awesome!" She smiled and walked to class.

* * *

"Hey." Ally said as she sat down by Trish at lunch. "I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?"

"Uh…" Trish said nervously. "I was busy. I..uh….had to help my brother. ….. So how are you feeling?" she said quickly, to change the topic.

"I'm good. I actually wrote a song yesterday. It really helped me get out my feelings." Ally told her. "I think I may actually be getting over this heart break and be ready to move on."

"Uh, you can't do that!" Trish exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Ally asked, confused.

"I mean, uh…you can't rush the process. You should take time to get over him... It was really harsh... What he did, I mean. You don't want to get into anything too quickly, do ya?" Trish explained. She could not have Ally getting over Austin. Especially knowing the surprise he had planned for her on Monday.

"Yea, I guess that makes sense." Ally said. "I'm gonna go to the music room and work on the song." She gathered up her belongings and left.

Trish let out a sigh of relief. _That was close._

* * *

Austin was passing by the music room on his way to lunch. The football coach called him into his office to tell him that he was no longer benched for the season. He had improved a lot in all of his classes. As Austin walked by, he heard a piano playing and someone singing. He snuck inside and hid by the doorway to see who it was.

* * *

Ally was playing the song that she had written the night before. It had taken her all night, but it was worth it, because writing that song had helped her. She was able to let go of all the hurt and pain she had felt when she walked in on Austin kissing Lauren. She was able to let her feelings out and it felt amazing. She opened her songbook and began to sing:

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Maybe I should've seen the sign  
Should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes  
That I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me

But why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break?  
Why would you wanna break a?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? **(3)**

* * *

Austin was shocked to find out that the girl who he heard singing was Ally. _That's where she always goes! _he thought. _Wow, she sounds amazing. _Her voice was beautiful. And so was her song. And he knew it was about him, the minute he heard it. And as he listened to the song, Austin heard the words that were not spoken. He realized how hurt Ally must have been. He truly understood how she must have felt when she saw Lauren kissing him. And he felt horrible, because in his heart, he knew that he was in love with Ally Dawson.

And at that moment, a new song idea came to him. It was perfect. and went off to the locker room quickly to write down the lyrics that came to him, before he forgot them. This song was better than the other one. It would really show Ally how he felt.

* * *

Ally thought she heard someone listening to her, but when she checked outside, no one was there. She went back to the piano. And she read over the lyrics she had written. And she was smiling. She had written a really great song. But suddenly it hit her.

All she could think about while reading over the song was memories of her and Austin. And they weren't memories of him kissing Lauren. They were memories of their first meeting. Their eyes looking into each others'. The tingle she had felt when he had grabbed her shoulders and asked if she was okay. And that very first kiss they had shared on the beach. And at that moment, Ally realized something. _I still like Austin. _She laughed. _I still like Austin! _ And she gathered up her books and left the music room, smiling the whole time. _I still like Austin. _And then she stopped. And she realized something more. She, Ally Dawson, had never been mad at Austin. At all. She had never been over him. She still wasn't.

In fact, Ally Dawson realized something huge. At that moment she realized, that she was in love with Austin Moon.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for all the support guys. It really means a lot that you guys really like my story. So how did you like this chapter? Let's try for 20+ reviews for Chapter Ten.**

**(1). I do not own Steal Your Heart By Ross Lynch. But I really do love that song. Can't wait till the season 2 soundtrack comes out!**

**(2). I got that line from Another Cinderella Story. In case any of you guys noticed. :3**

**(3). I do not own A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not my best chapter guys, so sorry in advance. And sorry that I didn't upload this sooner. I was busy the past few days. There are only a few more chapters left! *tear tear* But honestly, thanks for all the support! :3**

Chapter Ten: Second Thoughts

Ally was packing up her bag at the end of the day. She was totally excited to tell Trish what she had found out. She hadn't seen Trish since lunch, but she had texted her to meet her at her locker and Trish said that she would. Ally smiled. Trish would be happy for her. She hoped.

Trish ran up to her. "Hey Ally!"

"Trish!" Ally said, excitedly. "I have big news –"

Trish cut her off. "I'm so sorry I can't talk right now. I have to go. Something came up!" Trish ran off. She was actually on her way to meet the football team and discuss Austin's plan with them.

"But, but!" Ally said, but Trish was gone. _Well that's great. Now what am I supposed to do? _She sighed, closed her locker, and started to leave, too.

"Hey Ally! Wait up!" Austin ran up to her. Ally was about to speak, but he interrupted her. "Look. I know you're still probably mad at me over what happened. And I don't blame you. But I was hoping we could still study today. I talked to Coach Johnson today and I'm no longer benched for the season! And I was hoping you could help my study for the Geometry test. I mean you are still my tutor, right?"

Ally didn't know what she was thinking, but she sighed and said, "Yes." _Ally! Why did you do that? What is wrong with you! Now you have to spend two and a half hours with the guy you're in love with! What were you thinking? This is going to be horrible!_

Austin was really happy that Ally had agreed to tutor him that day. _Maybe you may have hope to win her over, Moon. _He smiled.

* * *

It had been a long two hours for Ally. She was trying to focus, but she just couldn't. Part of her wanted to just tell Austin the truth. Right then and there. _He broke your heart Ally, _she reminded herself. _He kissed another girl. He just kissed her, nothing else. No! He didn't __**just**__ kiss her Ally! You can't forgive him that easily! He hurt you! Don't forget that! _She sighed, confused, and tried to go on with her studying.

Austin couldn't focus with Ally sitting so close to him. He just wanted to kiss her. So much. _Be patient Austin. _He told himself. _Just wait until Monday. You just have to get through the weekend. If things go according to plan, you will be able to kiss her then. If__**. **_If they worked out. But what if they didn't? What would he do then? He couldn't even try to think about it. He went back to studying. _At least she agreed to tutor you. That's progress, right? _But not enough. He sighed.

Ally couldn't help herself. She stole a quick glance at Austin when he wasn't looking. _He looks so cute with his forehead wrinkled in concentration like that! _She smiled. _Snap out of it Ally! He broke your heart! But what if he didn't mean to? What if it was just a mistake? No! How can you kiss another girl by mistake? _She looked down at her books, confused. _Say something! To break the silence!_

Austin looked at Ally when she wasn't paying attention. _She looks beautiful. _The sunlight from the window hit her hair and made it shine like gold. He smiled. _Focus Austin! She's mad at you. You hurt her. _He looked down. _You hurt her, _he repeated_. _He had, hadn't he? He looked down at his books. _I'm sorry Ally, _he said to himself.

"Do you need help?" Ally asked.

"Do you get this?" Austin asked at the same time and they both let out a quick laugh. Ally moved closer to him.

"It's not that hard. You see, you just need to…" she went on explaining. But Austin wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. All he could look at were her lips. Oh how much he wanted to kiss them!

Ally could see Austin staring at her as she was talking. _He's going to try to kiss you!_

"That's it." She said, quickly. "Do you get it now?" she moved away. _Good. _Ally didn't want Austin to kiss her. She was afraid that if he did, she would forget about everything that had happened with Lauren. And she couldn't. Even though she still cared about him.

"Uh…yea." Austin said. But he really hadn't heard what she had said at all.

* * *

Finally the rest of the two and a half hours was over. Ally gathered up her books and left the room quickly.

"Ally! Wait!" Austin called after her. She turned around.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For the tutoring," he smiled.

He started to hug her and she started to give him a hi-5. They laughed and switched positions. And laughed again.

"Come here." Austin laughed and embraced her in a hug. Ally was uncertain, but she hugged him back quickly and left.

_That wasn't so bad, _she thought as she left.

_That wasn't so bad, _Austin smiled as he watched her leave.

* * *

Ally lay down on her bed. She was so confused. She was still mad at Austin. Sort of. Fine. She was mad at him a little. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him yet. _What if Lauren really came on to him? What if he was telling you the truth? _She asked herself. And she knew he probably had. But it was too late now. At least until the weekend passed. But she wasn't sure what to do.

Ally was conflicted. She wished that she had someone to talk to, but Trish wasn't picking up her phone and her mom was out of town. _Fine, _she decided. She would talk to Trish on Saturday.

But she had no one to tell she could tell how she felt so they could help her decide what to do at that exact moment. And Ally couldn't wait any longer. Ally sighed and lay back down. _I don't know what to do! Should I go and talk to Austin? Or should I wait till Monday? Or should I see what Trish says?_ Ally sighed again and screamed into her pillow in frustration. She was really perplexed and she had never been more lonely in her life.

* * *

Austin was lying down on his bed. He so wanted to call Ally right then, or go to her house and kiss her. He almost had that day, during their tutoring session. But he knew he couldn't. _Only three more days, _he thought. _Three more days and you can have Ally again. If she does forgive you. But what if she doesn't? What if the plan didn't work? _Austin just wanted to forget the whole plan and just beg Ally to forgive him until she did. And if she didn't. If Ally really was really mad at him, then he would give up.

He sighed. _You can't give up. You're Austin Moon. _He smiled. _You can do anything. Especially win over the heart of the girl of your dreams. Yea! I can! _He smiled. He would not give up on Ally Dawson. He hadn't before and he had gotten her. And now it was time to win her over. Again. No matter how long or hard it would be.

_But what if she doesn't forgive you? _The thought crawled back into his mind. Austin didn't know what to do. He sat up and looked around his room, hoping for something to give him an idea. Nothing. He sighed. _I'll call Dez tomorrow and talk to him, I guess. _He lay back down and looked at the ceiling. He was totally confused and conflicted. And he had never felt more alone in his life.

**So what did ya guys think? I know it's not the best Chapter. It's so sad that it's coming to an end. :'( What was your favorite part or chapter or scene? Any suggestions for another story that you would like to see me write? I really appreciate all the reviews and faves and follows! You guys all rock!**

**~honesthannah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter Eleven. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Confessions

Ally had called Trish over on Saturday. She really needed to tell her what she had realized on Friday. She needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Ally. What's up?" Trish said as she entered Ally's room.

"I-I have to tell you something Trish." Ally said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" Trish asked, sitting down an Ally's bed.

"It's nothing bad," Ally told her to reassure her and sat down next to her. She sighed. "It's about Austin."

"What about Austin?" Trish asked, worried. She could not have anything going wrong before the plan.

"I still like him, Trish." Ally looked down. "I was never over him."

"Ally! That's great!' Trish shrieked and hugged her, thinking about the plan.

Ally stood up. "What do you mean 'that's great'? He kissed another girl!" She said, horrified. How could Trish have forgiven him so easily?!

Trish stood up. "Ally. I've seen you around him. I have known you for almost two years. And I have never seen you happier than when you were with him. I knew he made a mistake when he kissed Lauren. And I know he really meant those apologies. And I just knew that you would forgive him soon and I knew that you were never over him!"

"Oh." Ally was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Trish. I just thought that you thought that it was okay for him to have kissed another girl." They hugged. She pulled away. "Wait! How did you know?" Ally asked, confused.

"Ally. I knew it when I found you in the bathroom when it happened. I saw it in your eyes. The disbelief that Austin could really do that to you. You couldn't believe it and you were mad at him. And I could tell that you were distracted during our mall day, but I didn't want to say anything. Besides, I'm your best friend Ally. I know everything about you." She smiled.

"Oh." Ally was in shock. "Why didn't you tell me then?...You wanted me to figure it out by myself." She realized. Trish nodded. "Thank you." She hugged her best friend.

"What do you want to do?" Trish asked, sitting back down.

"I-I don't know Trish. Um….That's not all. I'm not **only **still into him…. There's more…"

Trish was on edge on the bed, eager to hear what Ally was going to say.

"I-I'm in love with him Trish. I am in love with Austin Moon." She let out a deep breath. Ally felt relieved to have finally told someone. She felt like the world was off her shoulders.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Trish shrieked, jumped up, and hugged Ally really tight. "I'm so happy for you Ally!" She let go. "Ohmagawd. You have to tell him. Like **right** now!"

"No! I can't!" Ally exclaimed, looking down.

"Why not?" Trish was confused.

"I've been acting so mean to him this past week, Trish. He probably hates me."

"No he doesn't Ally!" Trish said, thinking about what Austin had told her on Friday.

"How do you know? All I've been doing is pushing him away every time he tried to talk to me!"

"But he keeps on trying! Ally, he's still into you!" Trish exclaimed. "This is perfect." She said, pacing around.

"What is?" Now Ally was confused.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough." Trish said, texting someone on her phone. "I gotta go." She ran off.

Ally was left alone, confused, and conflicted. She thought Trish would have helped her feel less confused, but instead, now she was more. She sighed, lay down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Austin was waiting to talk to Dez. He was so confused. He wanted to go through with the plan, but then he was worried about if it didn't work. He couldn't stand losing Ally forever.

"I came as fast as I could." Dez burst into the room. "What did you want buddy?"

"Dez, I'm confused. I don't know what to do!" Austin was pacing around his room.

"What's wrong buddy? You can talk to me!" The redhead offered.

"This whole plan idea! What if it doesn't work? What if Ally hates me even more?! I can't risk that happening!"

"I'm sure it will work out Austin! But if it doesn't, then maybe it wasn't meant to be. You'll find other girls!" Dez told him.

"But I don't want to find other girls! I'm in love with her Dez!" Austin grabbed his shoulders. "I'm in love with Ally Dawson." He said more to himself then Dez, stepping back. "I'm in love with her." He repeated again.

"I can't believe it." Dez spoke in awe. "You really are, aren't you? I knew it!"

"How'd you know?" Austin asked, confused.

"I knew it that day during lunch. When you caught her from falling. I saw you look into each others' eyes. I saw your eyes sparkle. And I saw the quick moment of hurt you felt when she pushed you off. And I knew it when you told me about the kiss. And when I saw how happy you were together." Dez explained.

"What should I do?" Austin sat down on his bed, in shock.

"Go through with the plan. It's your best hope to win her over. And if she loves you as much as you love her, then she will forgive you." Dez patted his back.

Austin paused, thinking. "You're right. I should go through with it." He stood up.

Dez checked his phone. "Great. I gotta go." And with that he ran out of the room, leaving Austin wondering where he was going.

* * *

Trish and Dez had decided to meet up at Mini's. Trish was already there when Dez arrived. She looked excited.

"So what did Ally say?" He sat down.

"Ally said that she never stopped liking Austin. She was never really over him. Ever. And the most important thing." Trish paused. "Ally said she loves Austin!" she squealed, excitedly.

"That's amazing!" Dez exclaimed.

"I know!" Trish smiled. "What did Austin tell you?"

"He was confused. He didn't know whether to go on with the plan or not. He was worried that Ally would hate it and he would lose her forever. He said he loves her, too!" Dez squeaked and squealed like a girl.

"This is perfect! The plan is going to work! Austin is going to serenade Ally." Trish said.

"And Ally's going to forgive him!" Dez added.

"And they will make up!" They spoke in unison and hugged. **(1) **But they quickly pulled away, feeling awkward.

"I'll….uh….see you Monday." Trish gave an awkward smile.

"Uh…yea. Right…..Great!" Dez gave an awkward smile and they walked away in the opposite direction.

**(1). No Auslly story is complete without a little Trez! LOL**

**What did ya think? There's only three more chapters left. *tear tear* It's really wonderful to know that a lot of you guys really liked this story. So I would like to just take a moment and thank each and every one of you greatfully. So, thank you. **

**~honesthannah**

**P.S I've started working on more story ideas. I'll start writing one of them and publish it soon. Probably when I finish this one. I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's Chapter Twelve. Sorry in advance that it's short. But the next chapter will be awesome! I promise!**

Chapter Twelve: Monday Morning

It had been a long weekend. At least it had been for Austin. All he could think about was Ally and singing to her on Monday. And here it was. Monday morning. He was standing outside of the high school. _Today's the day, _he thought and let out a deep breath. He climbed up the stairs to the school, entered, and walked to his locker.

"Hey man!" Elliot hi-fived him.

"Are you ready?" Dallas asked.

Austin sighed. "I don't know."

"It'll work out. I'm sure it will." Trent said.

"I hope it does. I really, really, hope so."

"It will. Don't worry." Matt told him. They all patted Austin's back and walked off.

Austin sighed and leaned his head against the locker.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Trish asked him.

Austin stood up straight and looked at her. "Yes. No. I don't know!"

"Don't worry. I promise Ally will be at lunch. And I know she'll forgive you." She smiled.

"How are you sure? I know you're her best friend and you know everything about her. But what if you're wrong? I was so excited to sing to her at first. But now. I just don't know anymore." He looked down.

"Austin, you and Ally have a connection. You had. I saw it the moment your eyes met when you bumped into her. And now you have a stronger one. With music. Ally told me that she wanted to sing to you one day. If you sing to her, she will be mesmerized. And shocked. But in a good way. I know Ally. And I know that she would really want you to serenade her." Trish looked into his eyes.

Austin knew that Trish was right. "Thanks Trish. I really appreciate your help. I really do." They hugged.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm Austin Moon."

Trish smiled. "That's the spirit!" And she left.

_That's right. You're Austin Moon. You can do this. _And Austin knew that he was ready.

* * *

Ally couldn't stop thinking about what Trish had said. "'This is perfect'." _What was she talking about? _Ally had been thinking about it all weekend long. "'You'll see soon enough'." Trish had told her. Before she had run off. _See what? When? _Ally was confused.

"Hey!" Trish walked up to her, excited.

"Hey." Ally said, closing her locker. "What are you so excited about?"

"Uh…." Trish stuttered, nervously. "I got a B on my science test." She quickly lied. Not really. She had gotten a D.

"Trish! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Ally hugged her.

"Yea. Me too." Trish smiled, forcibly. "So are you going to go to lunch today?" She asked, remembering about the plan.

"Uh…I don't know." Ally replied.

"You have to!" Trish exclaimed. Ally gave her a "why?" look.

"I…..uh…..heard they're serving pickles today! That's your favorite food! Wouldn't want to miss that, would ya?" She said. "Besides. I..uh missed you on Friday." She added.

"Alright. I guess I'll go." Ally sighed. But she really wasn't sure about going or not.

"Yes!" Trish said excitedly. "I'll see you then! You won't regret this Ally!" She walked off.

_That was weird, _Ally thought. _I wonder what Trish is hiding…._ She thought as she went to class.

* * *

Trish met up with Dez at his locker.

"So is Ally coming?" Dez asked her, closing his locker.

"Yes! This is going to be so great!" Trish squealed.

"I know! I can't wait!" Dez replied.

"I can't wait to see Ally's face when she sees Austin!" Trish said, excitedly.

"Me neither!" Dez agreed. The bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch." He said, and they both walked off to class, going in separate directions.

**My next story is going to be called "Always Been Here". What do you guys think? What do you think it will be about? Any suggestions, comment, or reviews would be awesome! Sorry again for this chapter being short. I just needed something to add before I wrote the part when Austin serenades Ally. Thanks again for ALLLLL the support and making my first fanfic a success! This all you guys! You all rock!**

**Write on!**

**P.S. Sorry that this Chapter is shorter :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. Chapter Thirteen. The one you've been waiting for. (I hope). Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Game Time

Austin was ready. He was waiting in the cafeteria for the bell to ring, signaling the start to lunch. He had been anxious all morning long. But he wasn't supposed to be nervous. He was Austin Moon. Football team captain. He had never gotten this nervous before games. _Why? _He asked himself. And he knew the answer. _Ally. _She made him feel nervous and love struck and happy and scared. All at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Dez walked in.

"Yea." Austin said and he smiled. "It's game time." The bell rang. He sighed. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Ally had decided to skip lunch that day. She knew that she told Trish that she was coming, but she decided not to. Instead she went to the music room. She couldn't stand seeing Austin. She knew if she did, that she would breakdown. Ally was lost. Not on the outside, but in the inside. She didn't know what to do. Or who she was. All because of a boy. But not just any boy. Austin Moon. The guy who made her forget her pain and sadness. And now she lost him. Because of his mistake and her anger. Ally sighed and started walking to the music room. But she stopped. _No. _She would go home. And she ran off.

* * *

Trish was wondering where Ally was. She hadn't come in. And Trish was worried.

"Trish! Where's Ally?" Austin asked her.

"I don't know! She told me that she would come. But I don't see her!" She exclaimed.

"Where could she be?" Austin asked.

"The music room!" They realized at the same time. Trish ran off. "Stay here!" she called to Austin as she zoomed out of the cafeteria. Austin looked on with worry. He really hoped Ally was okay.

* * *

Trish burst into the piano room. "Ally! What are you doi-." She stopped, realizing that Ally wasn't in there. And she ran out of the room and out of the school.

Ally was walking home. She didn't care that she was cutting school. She didn't even know what she was going to do. She just couldn't face Austin that day.

Trish saw Ally walking outside. "Ally! Ally! Where are you going?" She caught up to her. Ally turned around.

"Home. Maybe. I don't know." Was Ally's reply and she started walking again.

"Ally! What are you doing! We have to go to lunch right now!" Trish exclaimed.

She grabbed Ally's hand. "Let's go!"

Ally pulled free. "No!" She yelled, furiously. Trish was taken aback. She had never, EVER, heard Ally yell.

"W-What's wrong?" Trish asked, quietly. "Why don't you want to go?"

"I can't deal with it. I can't deal with him. I can't Trish! I can't! I'll break down if I see him! I know I will!" Ally screamed.

Trish was in shock. This was a side of Ally that she had never seen before. She stood silently, thinking. Suddenly she grabbed Ally's arm and started pulling her towards the school. Even if Ally didn't want to go to the cafeteria, Trish knew she had to. Austin was going to serenade her and then everything would fall into place. She knew it.

"No! Let me go!" Ally yelled, trying to get free. "I don't want to see him! I don't want to go in there!"

But Trish kept quiet, pulling Ally along.

"What's going on? Let me go!" Ally shouted.

"You'll see. Now come on. And stop yelling! People are going to stare at us!" Trish stopped and told Ally seriously.

"No! Trish. I'm not going in there." Ally stood her ground.

Trish turned around. "You are going to go in there, no matter if you want to or not. And you are going to stop screaming and you are going to sit down, calmly. And you will not say another word until we enter the cafeteria. Understood?" Trish spoke, seriously. Her eyes were cold.

Ally knew not to mess with Trish when she was like that. So she kept quiet, even though she really didn't want to, and let Trish lead her into the school.

Trish didn't say a word until they reached the cafeteria. "Let's go. We have to sit down."

"What's going on?" Ally said as Trish pulled her into a seat.

"You'll see." Trish replied. And kept quiet.

"Tell me what is going on right now or else I am going to leave!" Ally demanded.

Trish kept silent, but she nodded to someone on the other side of the cafeteria. Ally didn't see who.

"Who are you nodding at? What's going on? Patricia Maria de la Rosa! You will tell me what is going on right now or I swear on my life I will leave." Ally said.

Trish didn't care about Ally's threat. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "This."

* * *

Trish nodded at him. And Austin knew that it meant Ally was there. He smiled. The plan was back on. _It was time._

Austin stepped up on the football team's table and began playing his guitar. The cafeteria quieted down at the sound of the music.

"I wrote this song for the girl of my dreams. I made a stupid mistake and lost her. But I hope I didn't lose her forever." He stepped down, still playing. "This is for you, Ally Dawson."

Ally gasped in surprise and covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Austin then began to sing:

_Remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Austin had come up to Ally's table and was looking into her eyes as he sang. Ally was looking up at him in awe and happiness. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_Well maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on our first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you_  
_'Cause baby two is better than one_  
_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_  
_Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one._

Austin ended the song. **(1) **The cafeteria applauded and cheered.

"A-Austin." Was all Ally could say. She was in total shock and disbelief over what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Ally. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. Kissing Lauren was a big mistake. And I'm sorry." Austin looked down.

"I-I can't believe you wrote that for me! I-It's beautiful!" Ally said, stuttering in amazement.

Austin looked up and his eyes lit up. "Y-you liked it?"

"Yes. I loved it." Ally nodded and smiled, tears still rolling down her cheeks. And she hugged him.

Austin was surprised by the hug at first. But then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you Ally. I hope you know that." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Austin." She told him back. And then they kissed.

The entire cafeteria erupted in applause and cheers.

Ally looked down, in embarrassment. She wasn't used to all the attention. She bit her lip.

"Hey." Austin said quietly. Ally looked up at him. "Don't worry about them." Austin raised her chin up to hers and kissed her gently. Ally smiled and kissed him back. All of a sudden she no longer cared about the entire cafeteria staring at her. Austin was right. She shouldn't pay attention to them. So she didn't. Instead, she focused on kissing the guy of her dreams.

"Awwwww!" Trish and Dez said in unison. Dez wiped away a tear from his eye. Trish elbowed him and then wiped a tear away from her own eye.

"I can't believe you knew about this!" Ally came up to Trish.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Austin came up to me on Friday and asked me to make sure that you came to lunch today. It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I dragged you down here. But you gave me no other choice." Trish told her.

"Well I'm not." Ally hugged her. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for making you drag me here. But thank you." Ally smiled and they both laughed and hugged again.

Dez hugged Austin. "Congratulations buddy!"

"Thanks man. I couldn't have done it without all of the help." Austin smiled.

"What help?" Ally asked.

"Woohoo!" Elliot cheered.

"That was great!" Dallas said.

"Told you it would work out!" Trent added. They all hi-fived and bro-hugged Austin.

"You guys were in on this, too?" Ally asked them.

"Yea. We helped Austin come up with the idea." Matt told her.

"Thank you." Ally said sincerely and they all hugged.

"Hey! She's mine." Austin said, jokingly.

Ally rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Come here." He said and pulled her into him. And Ally laughed and they kissed.

"I missed you." Austin told her, his arm over her.

"I missed you, too Austin. I really did. I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me about the kiss. And about pushing you-" Ally was interrupted by Austin's lips on hers. "That's a very nice way to tell me to shut up." She smiled.

Austin rolled his eyes and hugged her.

**So there you have it Chapter Thirteen! What did ya think? Only one more left. :( I hope this met your expectations! And I hoped you liked it! **

**I used your suggestion Louise (guest) but I changed it a little. But thanks for it though. It was a great idea!**

**(1). I do not own Two is Better Than one by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. But I do love that song. Don't ya think it fit the story? I spent a lot of time trying to decide what song to use for this scene. Do you think it fit? Or what other song do you think I should've used?**

**Until next time.**

**~honesthannah**

**Write on! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is. Chapter Fourteen. The last one. *tear tear* Enjoy…..**

Chapter Fourteen: Happy Endings

At that moment, Ally knew what she had to do. She stopped hugging Austin.

"Come on." Ally grabbed Austin's hand. "I want to show you something." She had been writing him a new song, ever since she had realized that she loved him.

"What's going on?" Austin asked as Ally dragged him down the hallway.

"You'll see." Was all she said to him.

Ally pulled a confused Austin to the music room. "Have a seat." She instructed him. And Austin sat down, puzzled at what was going on.

"I wrote a new song. And I want you to hear it." Ally took out her songbook, opened the piano, and began to play and sing:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
_  
_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Ally finished playing **(1). **She turned around to face Austin. "I wrote that about you." She smiled and looked down. She didn't know how he would react. She hoped that he liked it.

Austin was shocked at the song. It was the best song he had ever heard. And it was more wonderful because Ally had written it for him. Austin stood up. "Ally. That was amazing!" He walked up to her and hugged her. "I loved it."

Ally looked up at him, overjoyed that he loved it. She smiled and hugged him back.

"That is a really great song Ally! I can't believe you wrote that for me." Austin told her, still in shock.

"Well I can't believe you wrote that song for me." Ally replied, smiling. She looked up at him.

Austin looked down at her and kissed her. "I guess we each wrote a song for each other." He laughed and so did Ally.

"Yea. I guess we did." Ally smiled.

Austin took her hand and they walked around the school for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

The alarm clock woke Ally from her sleep. She sighed and got out of bed. Today was a school day. Another, typical school day. Another day to see her best friend Trish and her boyfriend, Austin Moon. Ally smiled. Her life was great. She had a job at her dad's music store, Sonic Boom. And she was really close with her mom. And she had let go of all the pain from her past with Joe. And she felt free. And she had found the missing piece to her, Austin Moon. She had finally opened her heart to love. Ally smiled and skipped to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Austin woke up that morning feeling great. Today would be another day that he got to see his beautiful girl friend. He smiled. He got out of bed, stretched, and sighed. Then he went to his closet to get ready. He couldn't wait to see Ally again.

* * *

Ally walked up to her locker happily. It had been a few weeks since Austin had serenaded her in front of the entire school during lunch. And she had become friends with all of the football team. They had apologized for all of their bullying the past two years and everything was good between them. She tutored them and helped their grades improve, and they, in turn, helped her during gym class.

Yup, her life was good. Ally sighed, content.

"Hey!" Trish came up to her and they hugged.

"Hey Trish! Isn't today a great day?!" Ally smiled.

"You're awfully cheery this morning!" Trish joked.

"I've been cheery the past few weeks." Ally laughed. "For once in my life, I have nothing to worry about. There is nothing wrong." She smiled.

"Yes there is." Austin came up to her. "You didn't give your boy friend a 'good morning' kiss." He pouted and showed off his puppy dog eyes.

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well I am very sorry." She closed her locker and started to lean in to kiss him. But she quickly turned away and walked off.

She and Trish laughed.

"Hey!" Austin caught up to her. "That was not cool." He lifted her up.

"Austin!" Ally laughed. "Put me down!"

"No!" He said, seriously. "Not until I get my kiss."

"Fine." Ally agreed. He put her down and was expecting a kiss. Ally kissed him on the cheek and walked off with Trish, who was laughing hysterically at the both of them.

"Oh, I don't think so," Austin grabbed her arm and turned her towards him and kissed her. "There. Was that so hard?" He pouted.

Ally laughed and so did he.

"I have to get to class." She told him. "And so do you." She bopped his nose.

"Fine. But one more kiss. Pleeeeease!" He begged, keeping her close to him.

"Alright." Ally laughed and kissed him. "See you at lunch." And she and Trish walked off.

"You guys are soo cute together!" Trish squealed. "It's so adorable watching you two." She smiled.

"Yea." Ally smiled, too. It really was great being with Austin.

"I'll see you at lunch." Trish hugged her and went off to her own class.

Ally paused and sighed. She still couldn't believe how great her life had finally become. Her life was finally falling into place. And Ally couldn't help but smile at that. Still smiling, she walked to her first class of the day.

* * *

Ally loved lunch now. With the football team no longer tormenting her, she had nothing to hate about it. So she and Trish had started sitting at the football team's table.

"Hey." Ally said to the team as she sat down with Trish.

"Hey Ally! Thanks to your help, I got an A on my math test!" Trent exclaimed.

"And I got a B on my English paper!" Elliot said.

"I got a B on my history test!" Matt told her.

"Oh! I got an A on my Spanish project." Jack added.

"That's great guys! See I told you all you had to do was pay attention and study and you would be able to get good grades!" Ally smiled. She was really happy for them.

"Your lunch, milady," Austin set down a tray in front of her and sat down next to her.

"Why thank you." Ally kissed him.

"Hey." Dez sat down by Trish.

"Hi." Trish smiled and they kissed.

Yup, Trish and Dez were dating. They had developed feelings for each other while they were working on the plan. They had to meet up a lot alone and they started to like each other. They had admitted their feelings for each other shortly after Austin and Ally made up. And now they were happily dating. **(Aww the Trez feels! LOL)**

Austin looked down at Ally next to him. She was beautiful. He smiled. He was so happy that the plan had worked and that she had forgiven him. Because now his life was complete. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

"You want to come to Sonic Boom and practice today?" Ally snapped Austin out of his thoughts.

"Yea. Sure." He smiled. Since Ally had discovered that he liked music, they had been practicing together. They were working on new melodies and new songs together. They made a good pair. And Austin was happy. He had his best friend, his football buddies, and the girl of his dreams. Yup. Life was good.

* * *

Austin and Ally had finished their practice for that day.

"Hey. Do you want to grab something to eat?" He asked Ally as she was packing up her bags.

"Yea. Sure." Ally smiled at him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about we take some food to go?" She offered.

"What do you have in mind, Dawson?" He replied.

"I was thinking….. A picnic at the beach…." She answered him, cooly. They both knew that the beach was special. It was where they had shared their first kiss and Ally had first opened up to Austin.

"Yes. The beach. Any certain reason why the beach?" He said, jokingly.

"Oh. I don't know. It just feels special." Ally told him and smirked.

"Oh. I know why." Austin came up to her.

"Really? Because I don't seem to remember." Ally said, pretending to have forgotten.

"Oh. Well do you remember this?" He kissed her.

Ally smiled. "Nope. It doesn't ring a bell. Maybe you should try again?"

Austin smiled and kissed her again. "Does that help?"

They laughed.

"Come on." Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the practice room.

As they were walking, Austin couldn't help but smile. He remembered that day when he was on his bed and made up his mind. That he would open up her heart. He laughed at memory.

"What's so funny?" Ally stopped and turned to him.

"I was just remembering something." Austin smiled.

"What was it?" Ally asked.

"How when we first met, I didn't know why you were so different. And why you didn't swoon over me like the other girls in school."

"Well, like I said that day you asked me. I'm not like other girls." She replied.

"I know. And that's because your mine." He pulled her into him and kissed her. Ally smiled and they continued walking.

Austin may have succeeded in his hopes of opening up Ally Dawson's heart. But the truth was that **she** had opened up **his**.

_**The End**_

**Okay. I HAD to put that last line in there. I know it's cheesy. I'm sorry. :( But isn't it the perfect way to end off the story? No? Well I thought so. :P**

**What did you guys think? Did you get what I did with the title of the chapter? Chapter One was Rough Beginnings and this one is Happy Endings? Get it? No? Well I thought it was funny. **

**Did ya also see what I did with the middle of this chapter? I made it just like the beginning of this story, I just changed it up a little. Teehee :P**

**Well anyway. *tear tear* We have reached the end of Open Your Heart.**

**I knew this day would come, I just didn't know it would come so soon! *sniffle, sniffle***

**I would like to thank all of you guys (each and every single one of you) for all of your support! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so so so so much! I didn't think anyone would actually be interested in my story, but you guys are amazing! thank you for making my first fanfic a success! 3 Much love to all of you, my loves! 333**

**Oh god, I promised myself I wouldn't tear up. But here come the water works. *cries* I love you all. Thank you so much. You guys rock! :)**

**Write on!**

**~honesthannah (the last time for this story) :(**

**(1). I do not own Arms by Christina Perri. But isn't it like the perfect song to describe how Ally felt? I thought so :)**


End file.
